This invention relates to a display stand, and more particularly to a target stand for guns, projectiles, and the like.
Although the art is filled with many portable or stationary stands on which a display is mounted, and particularly with regard to a portable stationary target stand, the force of a bullet, projectile , or other moving force from some. means, reacts with the material of the stand such that the stand moves, or is dislocated from its standing position, and in many instances, is overturned or upturned. Damage occurs, or the stand may no longer be serviceable, or delay results in repositioning the stand for further use. Another disadvantage in the art is the cumbersomeness of assembling and disassembling target and other display stands because of their complexities of parts and their interrelationships, and, without printed instructions, in many instances, the ability to assemble and disassemble the stand is reduced or eliminated.
This invention provides a stand readily assembled and disassembled and firmly stabilized in its display mode, and on which a display can be mounted, irrespective of the nature of the display, whether a target or other pictorial or written illustration of display.
The invention is directed to a display stand, in general, and particularly with regard to a target use, each well known in the art. The stand is formed from a corrugated or cardboard sheet out of which all elements of the stand are generated by cutting and scoring the sheet into a pattern constituting the unassembled yet fabricated display stand that is thee subject matter of this invention. The pattern includes a facing member on which a display, such as a target or other article, can be mounted, and a pair of flaps or panels disposed along the side edges of the facing member in the pattern, the flaps or panels being scored so as to be foldable into their corresponding positions in the stand""s display mode along the bottom of or a long the side edges of the facing member so as to provide support when the stand is erected and placed in a stationary location in a three-dimensional stature. A wing or strap, or strut or brace, is formed from each of such flaps or panels, as by scoring and cutting of or in the pattern. They are either cut away in their corresponding patterns from side edges forming the facing member or cut out and scored of the interior bodies of the flaps or panels, so that in assembling of the stand they are foldable into position behind the rear of their facing member. With wings or straps, they overlap one another in the erection or assembly of the stand, and a pair of holes spaced from each other is formed, as by cutting or punching out of the material of one of the wings or straps. A pair of tabs spaced from one another is formed, as by punching or scoring out of the sheet material, in the other wing or strap, so that in the overlapping of one wing or, strap to the other, the tabs fasten to their corresponding holes in the other wing or strap, thus positioning in a stationary manner the flaps or panels in their positions relative to the facing member, and providing stabilization of the stand in a three-dimensional stature. Ears are provided in the flaps or panels, as by scoring and cutting of the material thereof, to provide means for a spike or other member that connects the assembled stand to a table, soil (such as, for example, desert soil), or other mounting surface to which the stand is put and placed, thereby preventing forces of uncontrollable means to overturn or upturn the stand from its stationary location.
The form and body formations of the struts or braces are scored and cut out of panels and extend to the rear of the facing member, to engage or hook to the facing member, thereby providing stabilization for the display stand.
A primary object of this invention is to provide target practice by gun users with an inexpensive, portable, yet firmly and solidly stationed stand at one location in use, such as a target shooting area.
Another object of this invention is to provide a portable, light-weight stand, easily assembled from and disassembled to a flat-like configuration, whether for target or for other display purposes.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a display stand that is permanently positioned in at stationary location and thereby not subject to overturning by a force of impact directed upon it by an uncontrollable means.
A further object of the invention is to provide a display stand formed or fabricated from a single piece of material.
A still further object of the invention is to provide for the production of mass quantities of a display stand at minimal or inexpensive cost.